Is That A Tail!
by Bibliophilic12
Summary: Em and Emily are back! Only this time, we're in Australia. Visiting Em's cousin Emma after she got back from her world tour. We have our secrets to keep and they have theirs. Will all of our secrets be found out? Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or H2O
1. Meeting The Cousins

**AN: I'm on a roll today, this is my third story I'm publishing, and I'm updating most of my stories. I'm proud of myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Em's POV**

Stupid airplanes. I know I should be happy I'm visiting my cousin in Australia and that Mom said I could invite five people but we had to travel in an airplane. So naturally I invited the person who can calm me down, my brothers, the girl that can calm him down and my other brother's best friend. So that would be Emily, Percy, Luke, Annabeth, and Zeke. My cousin's name is Emma.

Right now I'm clutching the seat while Emily is telling me reassuring things, but its not helping. "Oh, it will be ok. Zeus promised not to blast us out of the sky," Emily whispered.

* * *

One day later (B.T.W I don't know how long the trip is), we landed. I scanned the airport looking for Emma.

"Em!" I heard Emma shout. "Okay, who's this?" Emma said.

"Oh, this is my best friend, as you know, Emily, Percy and Luke, my half-brothers, and Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, and Luke's best friend Zeke. Emily is also Annabeth's half sister. Guys, this is my favorite cousin, Emma," I said.

"Half-brothers?" she asked.

"On my dad's side," I explained. "It's complicated."

"Oh, that make sense you have the same eyes," Emma said.

"So wanna go for a swim," I asked, on the way to her house.

"No, I gave up swimming, but I'll time you," she said walking into her house. I was shocked, we never kept secrets and she loved swimming.

"Okay," I said.

"So we have two rooms. Boys in one, and girls in the other," Emma said. We went upstairs, unpacked our things, and came back down stairs.

"Mom, can I go swimming with everyone?"I asked.

"Okay," Mom said.

"Thanks," I said walking out the door. "To the pool!"

Soon we reached the pool. "We're here," Emma said.

"YAY!" I said jumping in.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"YAY!" Em said jumping in luckily nobody got wet.

"Doesn't she need to warm up first?" I asked the others.

"Nope, she's ready," Percy said.

"Okay," I said, "Go!" After a few laps, I stopped the watch and Em climbed out. "Wow, beat my time."

"Yep, it just comes naturally," Em said.

"Yep, naturally," Percy laughed. What?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just Em's always swimming so it is kinda natural," Percy explained.

"Oh, no I'm late, I have to go meet my friends. Is it okay if I go?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll just go to the beach," Em replied. They headed off to my house, most likely to ask Em's mom. I rushed to meet the girls.

"Hi guys," I said. There were collective greetings. "So what's this meeting for?"

"On a swim, I thought I saw a man out on the reef," Bella said.

* * *

**AN: OOOHHH! Cliffy! Its fun! The real Em's little brother is actually Luke, and Zeke is actually one of Luke's best friends and the real Emily is actually the real Em's best friend, and we actually do have the same names as we do in our stories.**

**-Bibliophilic 12 AKA: A Daughter of Athena and Fluttershy**


	2. What Man?

**Chapter 2**

**Still Emma's POV**

**Last time**

_"On a swim, I thought I saw a man out on the reef," Bella said._

**Now**

"What? A man on the reef?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah he had shorts, a Tommy Bahama shirt, black hair, and sea-green eyes," Bella said.

"Em," I mumbled.

"Who?" Rikki asked.

"My cousin, she's visiting from the U.S." I said louder. I hadn't told them about her yet or vise versa.

"So," Rikki said at the same time Cleo said, "When were you going to tell us about her."

"I don't know, it never came up but I was going to tell you today," I said.

"So what about her?" Rikki asked.

"She has sea-green eyes and blonde hair but her half-brothers have black hair and sea-green eyes," I explained.

"That's interesting," Cleo said.

"We better check it out," Rikki said.

We swam down to the reef, looking for the man but what we found surprised us. It was…"Em," I gasped.

"Who's she with?" Bella questioned.

"That's her best friend, Emily, her brothers, Percy and Luke, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, and Luke's best friend, Zeke," I said pointing to each one. They were with the man. "They're talking, listen."

"Dad!" Em, Percy, and Luke was saying. At the same time Emily, Annabeth, and Zeke said, "Lord Poseidon." What?

"Ah, my children and their friends, what brings you here?" the man said.

"We are visiting my cousin Emma," Em said.

"Ah, yes I have come to warn you. The girls are not what you think," he said, "They are listening to us now." How did he know?

"Where?" Em said looking around.

"Hiding, you must find them and tell them and they will tell you." He knows!

"Okay, Father," Em said. With that the man disappeared. "Okay, Emma come out!" When I didn't come out Em walked, er, swam around the rock we were hiding and gasped, "Is that a tail?! Your a prissy mermaid!"

"Prissy!" Rikki said. We had gone to the surface.

"Well, you don't look like real mermaids," Em scoffed. "Do you have somewhere private we can talk?"

"Yes follow us," I said as we sped to Mako.

"So how do you know what other mermaids look like," Rikki asked.

"Well I ought to start from the beginning. Do you know about Greek 'mythology'?" Em asked.

"Yea, I read about it," I said.

"Okay, so hypothetically if the Greek gods still existed do you think that they would still have children with mortals?" Emily said mortals as if she wasn't one.

"Hypothetically, yes," I said.

"Okay and what if I told you if it was all real and there are actually demigods," Em said.

"I would say you were crazy," Rikki said. I swatted her arm. That was rude but Em looked unfazed.

"Eh, I get that alot. Anyway it's true. I'm Emily Robinson, daughter of Poseidon, call me Em though," Em said.

"And Poseidon is god of…" Rikki trailed off.

"The seas, horses, and earthquakes. Oh, and he's the storm bringer," Em said.

"Well, my mom's Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts," Emily said proudly.

"Me, too," Annabeth said.

"Poseidon," Percy and Luke said.

"The man on the reef?" Bella said.

"Yep," Em said.

"Hermes, god of thieves and traveling" Zeke said.

"And real mermaids serve in my dad's court. Oh, look I'll call one," Em said as she whistled.

A very scary mermaid with razor-sharp teeth and scales covering it appeared below us and said, "Yes, Princess." Princess?

"I wanted to show my friends what a real mermaid looks like, and stop calling me Princess," Em said.

"Yes, Princess," she said as she left.

"Uggggg!" Em exclaimed.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Well my dad's god of the sea and so I'm Princess," Em explained. Percy burst out laughing. "Percy! You can't laugh your lord." Percy frowned. "And my immortal stepmother likes playing with my hair." Suddenly Em's hair was done up perfectly and it had a tiara in it and Em groaned. "Amphitrite! So what about you guys?"

* * *

**She needs to stop playing with my hair! Please comment if you think the mermaids should be demigods. Love you, my fans. ~Fluttershy**


End file.
